Um dia no Parque
by Bells - Hime
Summary: Naruto lança um desafio a Sasuke......quais serão as consequências desse desafio?[SasukexSakura][Beta:Dead Lady]


Yo, minna-san

To eu aki di novo trazendo mais uma fic de Naruto...o casal principal é SasukexSakura mas tem tb InoxGaara, NarutoxHinata, TemarixShikamaru

Sinopse: Naruto lança um desafio a Sasuke...quais serão as consequências desse desafio?SasukexSakura

Beta-chan: Dead Lady

Vamos a fic...

Idades:

_Uzumaki Naruto 17 anos_

_Uchiha Sasuke 17 anos_

_Haruno Sakura 17 anos_

_Yamanaka Ino 17 anos_

_Sabaku no Gaara 17 anos_

_Sabaku no Temari 18 anos_

_Nara Shikamaru 18 anos_

_Hyuuga Hinata 17 anos_

_Uchiha Itachi 22 anos_

**Um dia no Parque**

Mais um belo e calmo dia em Konoha….Er…Calmo?! Um lugar onde Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke têm que ficar mais de 5 minutos juntos não pode ser calmo. Então vocês, caros leitores, já devem saber que o "calmo" significa gritos, insultos, protestos e por aí vai...

-Cala a boca, teme.Eu sou mais forte que você e vou provar. – diz Naruto fazendo pose de vitória.

-Então prove.Me mostre que pode me vencer. – diz Sasuke aceitando o "desafio" imposto pelo loiro.

-Duvido que aceite... – continua provocando Naruto.

-Aceito qualquer coisa – responde o moreno com cara de quem já ganhou.

-Hoje, às 14h na frente do prédio da Hokage.Até lá já terei um desafio para você,teme. – declara o Uzumaki.

-Sasuke, Naruto se acalmem.Não prescisa de nenhum desafio e- diz a garota de cabelos rosas que até então estivera quieta diante da discursão dos companheiros de time, mas foi enterrompida pelo Uchiha.

-Quieta, Sakura.Vou mostrar ao dobe do que sou capaz.

-Feito? – pergunta Naruto estendendo a mão.

-Feito. – concorda Sasuke apertando a mão do companheiro.

--------------------Frente do prédio da Hokage às 14h e 15min--------------------

-Atrasado! – reclama o Uchiha apoiado na parede de olhos fechados quando o Uzumaki chega ofegante de tanto correr.

-Vai querer saber o desafio ou vai me enrolar com o seu papo furado sobre o meu atraso? – provoca Naruto testando Sasuke.

-Diga logo o desafio, dobe.

-Te desafio a convidar uma garota para um encontro.Eu escolho o local dependendo da garota. – no momento em que o loiro diz isso o rosto do Uchiha adquire um tom rosado mas ele não perde a pose.

-Que garota? – questiona o Uchiha tentando ser frio como sempre, o que conseguiu, mas não enganou o Uzumaki.

-Você escolhe...mas tem que ser alguém que eu conheça – diz Naruto com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

--------------------Àrea ao lado do hospital de Konoha--------------------

-Sasuke-san? – diz Sakura para o Uchiha que estava sentado embaixo da àrvore de sakura.

-Ah, Yo – cumprimenta ele parecendo despertar de um transe.

-Você está aqui fazendo o quê?

-Pensando.

-Em quê? – pergunta a garota se sentando ao lado do Uchiha.

-No desafio do dobe.

-Você aceitou mesmo o desafio? –questionou ela parecendo decepcionada.

-Lógico.Sou um Uchiha.Aceito qualquer desafio.

-Qual foi o desafio?

-Foi...

-Foi?

-Nada demais...Quer sair comigo nesse sábado?

-O QUê????O.O – com o convite a garota se assustou e acabou por se levantar em um pulo.

-Quer sair comigo nesse sábado? – até para Uchiha Sasuke, era notável como conseguia parecer calmo e indiferente em relação ao convite que fazia, mesmo que o seu coração estivesse mil à hora.

-Eu?Sair?Com você? – a surpresa era visivel no rosto da pequena kunoichi de cabelos rosas.

-Hai.Quer?

-É a aposta com o Naruto? – falou a kunoichi abandonando o semblante surpreso para um triste e decepcionado.

-I-iie – responde o shinobi um pouco inseguro de sua mentira.

-Hum... – a kunoichi fez uma cara pensativa e... – Claro! - …respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

-Te pego às 8h.Tudo bem?

-Hai.

-Ja Ne.

-Já.

--------------------Casa de Uzumaki Naruto--------------------

-VOCÊ CONVIDOU A SAKURA-CHAN? – berrou o dono da casa.

-Qual o problema? – revidou o outro shinobi presente na sala – Você disse que podia ser qualquer pessoa.

-Sakura-chan...Parque! – disse o loiro sem se importar com a frase anteriormente dita pelo moreno.

-Quê?

-A Sakura-chan adora parques-de-diversão.Você vai com ela no parque.

-Eu?Num parque? – fala céptico o Uchiha.

-É o desafio...

- Hunf… ok… - acede o rapaz, contrariado.

--------------------Casa de Haruno Sakura às 8pm--------------------

Toc Toc Toc (n/a: barulho tosco de batida na porta)

-Yo. – diz a garota abrindo a porta e se deparando com nada mais nada menos do que Uchiha Sasuke vestido com uma blusa preta, calça jeans escura, um all star preto todo surrado e o cabelo mais rebelde do que o normal.

-Yo. – responde o shinobi encantado com a garota.

Ela estava com uma blusa de alcinha rosa, short jeans claro e sandalia rasteira vermelha.O cabelo (n/a:longo pq eu acho mais bonito assim) estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo com algumas mechas caindo sobre o rosto delicado e sem maquiagem, somente um gloss.

-Vamos? – perguntou Sakura despertando Sasuke do transe

-Claro. – diz ele frio como sempre e assim seguem para o parque

--------------------No parque--------------------

Estava um silêncio incómodo entre o casal, algo que não passou despercebido por um loiro e uma garota de longos cabelos escuros com reflexos azulados que estavam "seguindo" eles desde a casa do Uchiha.

-Naruto-kun, acho que não esta dando certo. – diz Hinata que usava uma camisa bege de mangas não muito longas, calça rosa bebê e sapatilha preta meio surrada.

-O teme é um baka. – afirma Naruto que usava uma calça jeans azul clara, blusa laranja e tenis preto surrado.

-Hinata-chan, Naruto... – chama uma voz atrás deles.

-Ino-chan? – diz Hinata surpresa por encontrar a amiga.

-Hinata-chan... – Ino e Hinata se abraçam.

-Yo, Gaara. – afirma Naruto todo feliz se pendurando no pescoço do amigo.

-Baka – diz Gaara.

Eles estavam assim:

Ino vestia uma saia azul claro, blusa amarela clara e sandália rasteira bege.Cabelo preso em duas tranças.

Gaara vestia uma calça preta com alguns rasgados, blusa branca com o simbolo de Suna em vermelho e havaiana preta surada.

-O que estão fazendo? – perguntaIno curiosa.

-Ajudando o teme. – responde Naruto com o olhar em algum ponto que Gaara verificou ser onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam.

-Como assim "ajudando"? - questionou Gaara depois de ver onde Naruto olhava.

-Supervisionando... – informa Hinata percebendo que Gaara entendeu o que estava ocorrendo ali.

-Não entendi... – responde Ino, confusa.

-Nós estamos ajudando o teme a se declarar para a Sakura-chan – diz Naruto com os olhos brilhando e com pose de galã.

-Eu posso ajudar. – diz Ino imitando o sorriso do amigo

-Acabou o plano de vocês. – afirma Gaara olhando o casal que agora virou quarteto.

-Temari-chan... – diz Sakura sendo amassada pela amiga que estava abraçando ela.

-Uchiha Sasuke num encontro? – perguntou Shikamaru zuando com a cara de Sasuke

-Keh…

-Nem pense em abusar da Sakura-chan – ameaça Temari largando Sakura e intimidando Sasuke.

-Vocês também estão juntos... – comenta Sasuke tentando mudar de assunto e fazendo os dois amigos corarem.

-Temaaaaaaaaaa! – grita Ino chegando perto dos quatro e sendo seguida por um Gaara emburrado, uma Hinata vermelha e um Naruto sorrindo maroto.

-Ino-chan! – grita Temari no mesmo tom que a amiga a abraçando logo em seguida

-Você esta linda – diz Ino para Temari.

Esta estava com um short preto justinho, blusa de mangas roxa e havaiana preta totalmente surada.

-Você também. – diz Temari para Ino

-O Shika também está um gato – diz Ino provocando ciúmes no Sabaku ruivo.

Shikamaru estava com uma camisa de botões marrom com apenas dois dos botões abotoados, uma calça preta e sua sandália ninja azul marinho.

-Maninho... – diz Temari sem se importar com o comentário da amiga e indo abraçar o irmão emburrado.Quer dizer...abraçar não, se jogar em cima dele.

-Baka... – diz o Sabaku o que irritou muito a sua irmã.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?BAKA É VOCÊ.SEU IMBECIL, DEMENTE E OUTRAS COISAS! – grita ela com um olhar totalmente maligno, que mataria qualquer outro, mas não Sabaku No Gaara.

-Temari-chan, acalme-se.Estão olhando pra gente. – diz Hinata timida como sempre.

-Ok, Ok...Só porque você pediu. – concorda Temari.

-Vamos na montanha russa. – dizem Ino e Sakura em unissono com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Ok – responde todos e indo na montanha russa em seguida.

Depois de irem em muitos brinquedos todos já estavam esgotados...

-Estou com fomeeeeeeeee… – reclama Naruto pela milésima vez seguida.

-Que tal uma maçã do amor? – sugere Sakura olhando para a barraquinha de maçã do amor.

-Eu quero – falam todas as meninas(menos a Sakura que sugueriu).

-Eu compro uma pra Hinata-chan – diz Naruto correndo na direção da barraquinha.

-Shikamaru...olhar maligno - chama Temari olhando para o moreno.

-Já vou comprar... – diz ele com a voz tediosa como sempre – Quer uma Ino?

-Cla- diz ela mas foi cortada pela voz fria do Sabaku.

-Eu compro para ela – diz ele se dirigindo para a barraquinha e sendo acompanhado pelo Nara.

-Quer uma, Sakura? – pergunta Sasuke parecendo calmo.

-Hai, Sasuke-kun! – responde ela com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ok – concorda ele indo comprar a maçã do amor. Por fora sério como sempre, mas por dentro feliz – _Fazia tempo que ela não me chamava pelo sufixo "-kun"._

-Pode contar TUDO .– diz Ino se aproximando de Sakura e a puxando para um banco que tinha ali.

-C-como assim? – pergunta Sakura duvidosa

-O que esta rolando entre você e o Uchiha? – questiona Temari se sentando ao lado de Ino.

-Até eu percebi que tem 'algo mais" entre vocês – comenta Hinata se sentando ao lado de Sakura.

-Não tem nada.Ele só me chamou para vir no parque com ele e-

-O QUÊ? – perguntam Ino e Temari incrédulas pela "cara-de-pau" do Uchiha, segundo elas.

-Problemáticas... – fala Shikamaru chegando junto com os outros, cada um com uma maçã do amor, menos Naruto que tinha duas.

-O que aconteceu? – pergunta Gaara entregando a maçã para Ino.

-NADA! – respondem Ino e Temari juntas, abanando as mãos em sinal negativo.

-Ino, vamos embora. – diz Gaara abraçando a cintura da namorada.

-Ok – concorda ela dando um selinho no namorado.

-Nós também estamos indo. – informa Temari puxando Shikamaru para ir embora

-Só sobrou nós. – diz Sakura referindo-se a ela, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata.

-Também tenho que ir embora, Sakura. – diz Hinata – Meu otou-san não quer que eu chegue tarde.

-Mas são só 10h, Hinata-chan – diz Naruto com uma voz dengosa.

-Isso é tarde para o meu otou-san. – diz Hinata.

-Então eu te acompanho.

-Também tenho que ir. – diz Sakura – Amanhã tenho uma missão e tenho que acordar cedo.

-Te levo em casa. – diz Sasuke e cada um segue seu caminho.

--------------------No caminho para a casa de Sakura--------------------

-Sakura...

-O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

-Quero te levar a um lugar.

-Que lugar?

-Você vai ver se for comigo.

-Ok

-Feche os olhos – diz ele guiando ela quando a mesma fecha os olhos.

30min de caminhada depois...

-Chegamos... – diz ele fazendo com que Sakura, como que por um reflexo, abrisse os olhos revelando uma paisagem linda:Konoha à noite sendo iluminada apenas pelo reflexo da lua cheia.

-Kawaii - fala ela deslumbrada com a imagem.

-Venho aqui quando quero pensar...

-Arigatou por dividir esse lugar comigo – agradece ela abraçando ele, porém como o mesmo foi pego desprevenido acabou por cair com ela por cima de si.

-Ano...gomen,Sasu-

Sakura foi cortada por Sasuke que num impulso puxou-a para mais perto de si e selou seus lábios num beijo doce e calmo.

-Sasuke-kun... – murmura ela, incrédula, quando se separaram.

-Quer namorar comigo? - Pergunta ele decidido.

-O q-q-quê?

-Q-u-e-r n-a-m-o-r-a-r c-o-m-i-g-o? – soletra ele calmamente com um sorriso no canto da boca.

-Sério?

-Alguma vez eu brinquei contigo?

-Sas-

-Aishiteru, Sakura.

-Sasuke...Koishiteru,Sasuke-kun – retribui ela, abrançando-o de novo.

-Yeah! – berra uma voz masculina vindo de trás de um matinho e sendo seguida de um barrulho que parecia um soco.

-Cala a boca, Naruto!

-Naruto? – perguntam Sasuke e Sakura corados.

-Sakura-chan, Teme! Finalmente ficaram juntos! – diz Naruto saindo de trás do matinho e sendo seguido por Hinata e Itachi(na minha fic a Akatsuki se desfez e ele voltou para Konoha com Deidara, Tobi e o lider que era o Yondaime que é pai do Naruto.Todos foram perdoados e o Yondi virou Hokage de novo e foi morar com Naruto que tratou ele super bem e ficou muito feliz.O Itachi, o Deidara e o Tobi foram morrar no bairro Uchiha com o Sasuke, que perdoou o Itachi e trata ele como um irmão – brigas e implicâncias são normais).

-Minha cunhadinha – diz Itachi abraçando Sakura, o que provocou ciúmes em Sasuke.

-Parabens, Sasuke-san e Sakura-chan – cumprimenta Hinata.

-Tira as mãos dela – dizem Sasuke e Naruto para Itachi ignorando completamente Hinata(n/a: coitadinha...).

-Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun vocês não devem- começa Hinata a falar.

-Solta ela – reclama Sasuke quase pulando em cima de Itachi.

-Não.Ela não reclamou – diz Itachi puxando Sakura mais para si

-Naruto-kun, ajude o… -

-Solta ela, Itachi ou... – ameaça Naruto

-Ou...? – desafia Itachi.

-Ou eu soco a sua cara. – intimida Naruto pronto para atáca-lo.

-CALEM A BOCA! – grita Hinata cansada de ser ignorada – Escutem o que a Sakura-chan quer e NÃO decidam por ela!

-Isso ai, Hinata-chan – diz Sakura se soltando de Itachi e abraçando Hinata.

-Vamos voltar. – diz Hinata ainda não abandonando o tom mandão, mas ficando mais calma

-Dattebayo!

-Vamos – diz Sasuke "separando" Sakura de Hinata e pegando na mão da primeira

E assim todos vão felizes para Konoha com muitas implicâncias de Itachi dizendo algo como: "Duas garotas lindas como a Sakura-chan e a Hinata-chan não merecem pessoas como o Naruto e meu otoutou" ou "Sou um partido muito melhor do que os dois bakas", o que provocou muita raiva no Uchiha e no Uzumaki que acabaram por pular no pescoço de Itachi, que facilmente desviou, e sairem correndo atrás dele para tentar matá-lo, o que é impossivel para eles.E Sakura e Hinata?...Bem, elas foram pra casa conversando sobre os três e rindo muito.

OWARI

E ai?Gostaram?Odiaram?

Agradeço muito a Dead Lady por betar a fic...e agradeço tb a quem mandar review...tava pensando em continuar...demo...so irei fazer isso se me pedirem...

Bjks e ByeBye


End file.
